


El final esperado

by Nataliaalianovna2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliaalianovna2/pseuds/Nataliaalianovna2
Summary: Ronald Weasley tiene algo que Draco Malfoy desearía tener.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	El final esperado

**Author's Note:**

> El reto era que el argumento del relato fuera un chiste, y que me jodan si el mayor chiste no es que Hermione y Ron acabaran felices y comiendo perdices.  
> Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K.Rowling, que creó este universo maravilloso (aunque no tenía buen gusto en parejas).

Al final, él ha acabado con ella... Con su musa, con la fuente de su inspiración, con aquella deidad de cabello castaño y sumamente alborotado, de ojos vivaces e inteligentes de un oscuro color chocolate, con la dueña de sus sueños de adolescente (y de hombre, lo admite sin vergüenza alguna).

Al final, luego de la guerra, fue la Comadreja quien sostuvo su mano a cada momento, quien la besó hasta el cansancio en lo que él no hacía más que observarlos desde las sombras, desdichado porque ese hombre tuviera lo que él añora con desespero. Fue la comadreja quien acabó por vivir con ella, por comprometerse con ella... Por casarse con ella, y darle la vida que él hubiera deseado entregarle en una caja de regalo, envuelta en papel verde oscuro, atada con un lazo plateado.

Al final, luego de un par de años, ella tuvo sus hijos, un par de mocosos pelirrojos iguales a su padre... Y él sabe que en realidad ellos se verían mejor en rubio platinado, con unos rizos despeinados y una sonrisa matadora.

Y él no puede más que conformarse con lo que le ha tocado por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, él se ha quedado con un matrimonio concertado y un hijo que es un calco de su propia imagen. A veces anhela lo que el pelirrojo tiene (sobre todo, su esposa), y lo carcome la envidia de ver como entre ellos todo prospera, pero suele contentarse con saludar a la castaña cuando se la encuentra en los pasillos del Ministerio:

—Buenos días, Malfoy— ella nunca le llama por su nombre, aunque en su mirada achocolatada y su sonrisa dulce se puede percibir la familiaridad que la rodea cuando lo ve, porque se trata de un conocido de años a cuya presencia se ha acostumbrado.

—Buenos días, Granger— él no ha atravesado la barrera de los apellidos por temor a saber qué pasará si lo hace, aunque ciertamente lo ha deseado por años. Y en su rostro no hay suavidad alguna, sino un gesto hosco que enmascara la necesidad que tiene a cada momento por tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él, para besar esos hermosos labios que se curvan todo el tiempo.

Ella inclina la cabeza y sigue de largo, con la falda ondeando en sus rodillas, y sus medias blancas apretando sus piernas...

Y él no se gira para mirarla (aunque quiere hacerlo, por supuesto).

Porque le parece que sería muy evidente, que todos notarían que babea por la antigua sabelotodo que solía importunar cuando iba a Hogwarts; y además porque no quiere seguir dándole vueltas a eso, porque sabe que no es correspondido...


End file.
